Pups and the Sled Race
Set in present day paw patrol All the Paw patrol and their friends are having a fun day up at Jake's mountain. Tundra is happily building a snowman with Rocky, starting to remember how they first met, but a familiar bully knocks it to the ground. Rocky gets frustrated and makes a wager with Blizzard: a *Sled race. If Rocky wins, Blizzard will have to leave all of them alone for good; but if he loses, Blizzard would be able to pick on Rocky whenever he wanted, granted he left Tundra and the other pups alone. Will Rocky Be able to beat the husky brute, or will he become his newest punching bag? *They will be on the sled, not pulling it *Marshall *Zuma *Skye *Rubble *Rocky *Chase *Ryder *Duncan(Blizzard's owner) *Tundra *Rosie *Blizzard *Princess *Tex "Waahhoooooo!" Rubble shouted as he zoomed past the other pups on his snowboard, Marshall and Tex not too far behind. Tex was having trouble maintaining his balance on his board- looking helplessly at the other pups who zoomed in front of him. "C'mon Tex! You can do better than that!" Marshall grinned, looking at him from over his shoulder. Tex yelped back to him, his ears flopping in the breeze as he zig-zagged back and forth. "Ah' don't think Ah' can! H-How do ya steeeer??" The Australian shepherd yelped in a panic. Marshall laughing and coming up behind Tex. "Hey it can't be that bad if i'm doing ok!" The dalmatian smiled, but as if on cue, got his board stuck on a stray branch, sending him tumbling back into Tex and leaving both pups to roll down the hill in a building snowball. "Woooaaahh!" The boys yelped before crashing into a tree, the snowball exploding and scattering snow everywhere. "....we're okayyy.." '' Rosie rushed over as fast as she could on her skiis to Marshall, helping him up while Tex bounced to his paws, shaking off the left. "That was some wipeout!" She yipped, wagging her tail a little as she looked the boys over. "You boys alright?" "Yup! I'm A-okay!" Marshall barked, laughing as he got his snowboard strapped back on his paws. "C'mon guys! Race ya down the hill!" "No thanks, ah'm just gonna...Go get some food." Tex chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Ya'll have fun though!" "Alright Tex, get some rest!" Rosie smiled at Tex before giving Marshall a playful shove. ''"I'M GONNA BEAT YOU!" The Collie laughed, smirking as she got a head start down the hill. "H-Hey! Rosie-Wait up!" (Scene Change: Paw patrol Symbol) Tundra giggled and watched the whole thing go down from where she was standing on the hill, paws patting on a huge snowball. "Poor, poor Marshall." She grinned, only snapping out of her staring after getting hit by a slush-ball. "Hey!" "Heh! Gotcha~!" Rocky snickered as he trotted up to Tundra and sat in front of her. He gave her scarf a little tug, smiling warmly at her. Tundra rolled her eyes and pulled her scarf out of his grasp, chuckling as she started smoothing out the mound in front of her. "That got in my ear, you meanie." She shook her head, getting the cold ice out from her ears and face before she stuck out her tongue at him. "I'm sorry, snowy.... Couldn't resist..." Rocky smiled, giving her cheek a nuzzle before looking at her work in progress. "...Ooooo a snowman! Can I help?" He eagerly started rolling up another snowball to use for the head before Tundra could even open her mouth. She laughed and watched him put the head on the snowman, puffing his chest out in triumph. "Yay! Looks good! Buuuut.. It's missing something..." Left and right, Tundra looked around. "Ah hah!" She raced over a few paw-lengths away, grabbing some sticks as Rocky grabbed a few pebbles. "Arms!" "And a face!" Rocky beamed as he arranged the rocks to make eyes and a smile. "But what do we use for the nose.... Oh! Maaaybeeeee...." Rocky raced off, then returned with a small pinecone in his jaw, carefully placing it on the snowman. "There! They were out of carrots." He chuckled. "Yay! Thanks Rocky, it looks awesome!" Tundra smiled, excitedly wagging her tail at their new creation. "....Hey- This reminds me...." she looked at the mixed breed, eyes soft. ".....I think this was the spot where we first met.... You rescued me, remember?" Rocky smiled, a blush creeping across his cheeks as he looked back at her, his tail starting to wag as well. "Hey.. Yeah..... I saw you building a snowman before going to the lodge with Zuma..." He started to laugh nervously. "....I thought you were the prettiest pup I'd ever seen....You still are." "Aww Rocky... That's so sweet.... I-" "Ew, you guys are so gross......" A familiar voice came from the other side of the snowman, causing Tundra to hang her head and clench her teeth, fur on her neck bristling. "Another snowman...Really?" Blizzard sneered as he walked around the snowman, rolling his eyes. "You're so childish.." the darker Husky looked up at the snowman before knocking it down, just like he had a year ago. "Hey! We worked hard on that!" Tundra interjected, but only got her head shoved into the loose snow. "Shut it, shrimp!" "Blizzard leave her alone!" Rocky growled, helping Tundra out of the snow and brushing her head off gently, wiping away the tears that were in her eyes. "I'm so sick of you being mean to her and our friends!" "Yeah? What are you going to do about it, mutt?" Blizzard growled, glaring at Rocky and moving closer to him, his eyes narrowed. "I tell you what....Let's make a wager..." Rocky murmured, glaring daggers right back at him. "....We'll race. Sledding. Whoever makes their way down the hill the fastest wins.... If I win..You leave us alone for good.....If you win....I'll be your punching bag.... But you HAVE to stay away from Tundra and the other pups....Just me- i'll be your target...Deal?" His stretched out his paw as he watched Blizzard start to think. A dark smirk crossed his muzzle as Blizzard shook Rocky's paw, laughing. "You've got yourself a deal... You stand no chance against me." "Yeah? Well think again, Blizzard. Cause you're gonna be eating my snow!" "Fat chance! See you later, trash-mutt, 2 o'clock!" And with that, Blizzard ran off to prepare, leaving Tundra and Rocky alone once again. "..Rocky....A...Are you really going to go against him?" Tundra mused quietly, eyes wide with slight fear. "....I don't want him to beat you up... I won't let him!" "And there's no way I'm letting him beat you up anymore either... If it's the last thing i do- i'm going to save you guys from any more abuse from that bully.." Rocky looked out towards the mountainside- eyes determined as Tundra looked at him worriedly. "..He's going down." (Scene change: Rocky's badge) Ryder was sitting in the ski lodge with Katie, drinking hot chocolate and eating cookies when Zuma raced in through the doors and bolted over to their table, panting and trailing some snow behind him as he did so. "Wyder! Wyder!! WockyisgonnachallengeBlizzardwegottahelphimwin!!" Zuma yelped all at once, skidding to a halt at the table, a concerned look in the chocolate lab's eyes. "Woah woah, Zuma! Slow down, buddy, what's the matter?" Ryder chuckled a little bit, sliding his chair so he could focus on the pup. Zuma took a few minutes to slow down his breathing and calm himself down before explaining again. "Wocky is challenging Blizzard to a sled wace at 2 o'clock! If he loses then Blizzard is going to pick on him all the time!!" "That's not right! Ryder we have to do something!" Katie looked at the boy worriedly, holding Cali close to her, who started to meow a little in protest of the tight hug. "I don't know what we can do, guys..." Ryder frowned, "Sledding isn't something they can train for, it all depends on his speed..... We can give him tips and just support him... Be there for him the entire race!" "Good idea Wyder! I'll go tell the other pups!" Zuma smiled and raced out the door as fast as he had come in, leaving puddles behind him from the snow that had melted on his fur. "I hope Rocky wins..." Katie frowned, petting Cali. "Puh- so your "Rocky" is the mutt racing against my Blizzard??" A young boy around 11 with dirty blonde hair smirked, standing up from the table he was at. "He's going to lose so fast." He crossed his arms, staring at Ryder and Katie. "You're Blizzard's owner, huh? ...Sometimes people really are like their pets..." Ryder replied, raising and eyebrow at the new kid. "What makes you so sure Blizzard is gonna win? Rocky has just a good of a chance to win as he does!" "The name's Duncan. And I say that mutt of yours has no chance!" The boy scoffed, laughing as he gave a wink to Katie. "Hey blondie.... Maybe you should hang out with a higher class guy.." Katie blinked with a look of shock on her face, a little horror in her eyes. "Hey, leave her out of this." Ryder got between Duncan and his view of Katie, narrowing his eyes. "One... We're both older than you... Two- This is between our pups, leave Katie alone And three.......We'll just have to wait and see who wins." "Fine- you're just afraid your precious little mutt is gonna lose, and my dog is going to get to pick on him 24/7." Duncan smirked again, flicking the tips of Ryder's hair. "...See ya at the race, pinecone." He scoffed and walked away, leaving Ryder red in the face. "Ryder....Are you okay....?" Katie murmured, placing a hand on his shoulder, rubbing gently to have him calm down. "I'm...Fine...." he murmurs, turning around to look at Katie. "...I really hope Rocky can pull this off..." (Scene change: Zuma's badge) A few hours or so had passed- leaving Rocky to anxiously wait for the time to come up. It was currently 1:15. "Rocky, are you sure you wanna do this?" Chase murmured as he set up cones for the sled course, ears flicking a bit as he looked at Rocky nervously. Rocky just gave Chase a comforting smile, trotting alongside him to get a good outlook at any obstacles he could encounter on the route to the bottom. He looked a tad bit nervous, but he took some deep breaths. "...This is for a good cause, Chase.. I don't like that Blizzard keeps picking on you guys... Especially Tundra.... He's her older brother, he should take care of her.." Rocky let out another sigh. "...Even if i lose, it's all for you pups." "I just hope you don't lose, Rocky.... You don't need that from him..." Rubble and Marshall rushed up to Rocky and Chase, dragging a sled behind them. "Rocky! We heard about the race! So we spruced up a wooden sled for you!" Rubble grinned, wagging his stubby little tail eagerly, nudging it towards the recycle pup. "Jake gave us an old sled that no one used anymore! it just needed a bit of sanding and a new coat of paint, and it was good as new~" Marshall beamed, a few bits of green and orange paint left over on his fur. The Sled was orange, with Rocky's symbol in the middle. "Wow! It looks great!" Rocky smiled, wagging his tail happily as he looked over the new-ish sled. "And it's basically recycled~! Thanks guys, you're the best!" The pup grinned and gave his friends a hug. Rocky inspected the sled some more, tail wagging in excitement "this is awesome.. With this sled, i'm definitely going to win!" He bounced up and down, getting more and more determined. "Let's do this!" (scene change: PAW patrol symbol) A crowd had gathered up once the clock struck 2. All the pups; except for Tundra, Skye, and Chase; and Ryder and Katie were lined up on the side near the end of the race course. Tundra and Skye decided to take things to the sky. Skye added a basket to her claw on the helicopter so Tundra could watch the race from up high; kind of like a hot air balloon basket; that way they could see everything from a birds-eye-view. Before she got in, Tundra went over to Rocky, smiling anxiously at him. "..G..Good luck, Rocky..." She looked down at her paws before looking back up at him. "...Please be careful.... He's going to pull some sort of trick, i have a bad feeling about it...." Rocky smiled and nodded, pulling his snow hat down a little. "I will, don't worry about me.." He gave her a large smile and hug. She smiled back and gave him a quick nuzzle before she raced back to Skye's copter and hopped into the basket to take off. "Good luck Rocky...." Blizzard looked at Rocky's wooden sled, scoffing as he patted his metallic one. "Heh.... You really think you're gonna win using that?" He sneered, rolling his eyes. "You're making this too easy!" "My friends fixed this up for me, and i have faith that it will win!" Rocky gave Blizzard a confident smile, which made the husky growl. Chase made his way to the starting line, brandishing his uniform. "Rawrf! Megaphone! 'Alright! First one to the bottom of the hill wins! Stay within the cones! On your marks. Get Set. GO!" ' Rocky smirked as he took off, howling as he made a quick head start against Blizzard, who got a little distracted as he was laughing at Rocky's sled. "GREEN MEANS GO!" (Scene change: Chase's badge) Rocky sped down the slope, laughing happily as he felt the wind against his fur, his tongue sticking out in delight. "Woo hoo! I'm almost there!" "Yeah! Go Rocky!!" Tundra cheered from the basket, swaying back and forth under Skye's copter. She could hear the pups, Ryder, and Katie cheering loudly for the eco-pup as the girls got closer to the crowd. There were very few people rooting for the gray husky, except maybe his owner and some other brute pups he had made friends with. Blizzard growled, seeing that he was losing track to the mutt. "There's no way i'm going to lose to this stupid paw patrol pup!" he snarled, leaning forward to try and gain some speed. He slowly made his way to Rocky's side. "I'm not going to lose!" With that, he rammed his sled into Rocky's, making him lose some speed. "HEY! That's cheating!!" Rocky yowled, moving the next time Blizzard tried to ram him. Blizzard just laughed at his outburst, speeding ahead of Rocky. "Tough treats, trash pup!" He snickered, waving his tail. Blizzard saw a turn up ahead, smirking the whole way. "Forget the cones..." he murmured before cutting the curve and taking a shortcut through the cones. Rocky just narrowed his eyes and kept going along the path that Chase marked for them, making his way along the curve. "That rotten pup! I'm not going to let him cheat his way to victory!" Rocky leaned forward, using the downhill curve to gain more speed. He made his way around the bend, but was met with confusion as he saw Blizzard was nowhere to be seen. "...Huh? ....Where...." "HELP!!!!" Rocky perked his ears, pulling the ropes on his sled to slow him down to a halt. "..What was that?!" He activated his pup collar. "Tundra, Skye, can you see anything from up there?" "No, Rocky, there are too many trees in the way! Why, is something wrong??" Tundra responded, looking around curiously. "Well...i heard someone call for help.... Even if it costs me the race, i'm going to check it out!" Rocky raced over towards the source of the sound, dodging through a bunch of trees. He looked around, spotting Blizzard's sled crashed against a fallen tree. "...if that's his sled... then where is...." "SOMEONE HELP ME!" a voice came from ahead of the tree, and it was just then that Rocky noticed the deep rift ahead of him. He carefully raced over to the side, peering cautiously over the edge, catching glimpse of Blizzard, who was hanging for his life on a ledge a few more meters down. "This is why Chase had the cones marked, Blizzard!" Rocky frowned, looking down at the husky; who just growled at him in return. "Ugh shut up!" He yelped, his fur bristling in fear. "Blizzard take my paw!" Rocky called, leaning down and extending his paw out. "N-no! I'm not going to get help from you!" Blizzard snapped, but then yelped in panic as his paw slipped a bit on the ledge, the rock giving away from under him. "OKAY OKAY HELP ME!" Rocky leaned down further to let Blizzard take hold of his paw, hoisting him up to the surface. The husky started panting, his body shaking a little bit. ".....T...Thanks....But we can't finish the race now.... my sled is totaled." he murmured, looking at the crunched sled. "...It launched me once it hit the tree.." Rocky looked up, scratching his chin in thought. "Hm....I've got an idea....." (Scene change: PAW patrol badge) "Where could they be?" Princess murmured as she looked at the race course, not seeing either racer. The crowd was beginning to get a little bit restless as they waited for the pups to get back- the PAW patrol mostly getting worried for their friend. "I hope Wocky is ok! What if Blizzard did something to him!" Zuma chimed in, paws shifting nervously. "Ha, Whatever happened, I still bet Blizzard is going to win...." Duncan smirked, leaning against a tree smugly as he closed his eyes. Ryder let out a slight annoyed grunt before looking forward, pointing towards something in the distance. "Hey! I see something! ...It's Rocky!" He cheered, smiling widely. "Huh?!" Duncan snapped back awake, looking a bit surprised. "Wait....Is that....Is that Blizzard riding with him?!" Rubble blinked, causing a chorus of "HUH?!" to ring out among the pups. Rocky was speeding towards the finish line, Blizzard was facing away from Rocky, watching the trees fly by as he felt slight embarrassment at riding with him. They eventually finished, and the crowd circled around him. Tundra and Skye landed safely on the ground; Tundra immediately hopping out of the basket. "Rocky! What happened over there by the curve?" "And why was Blizzard on the sled with you?" Rosie tilted her head, looking curiously back and forth between the two pups. "Blizzard decided to take a shortcut..... and he crashed.... almost falling into a chasm.." The pups gasped, and he nodded and continued. "So I pulled him up.... The sled was totaled, but we both still wanted to finish the race. So we made a compromise." Blizzard looked at the sky, refusing to look at any of the pups. "We... We agreed to tie." he murmured, tail twitching. "...I'm going to leave you guys alone for now... but NOT forever....... But...I'm done for now......" He huffed. "He saved my life...As much as i hate to admit it..." "Wow...." The other pups murmured in a mixture of disbelief and relief. Blizzard was finally off their tails and they could finally relax! "....Yeah.... So...I'm going to leave now." Blizzard sneered a bit at how happy they seemed, then winced as he saw his owner glaring at him, causing him to bolt past the boy. "Rocky! Thank you!" Tundra nuzzled him happily. "You stopped the bully! ...But also... Thank you for saving him....Despite his actions, he's still my brother...." She smiled a little more, wagging her tail. "I can't leave a pup hanging there..." Rocky chuckled, nuzzling her back. Suddenly they were both smothered in other pups, laughing and rolling to get a better position. "Ahh! Dog pile!!" Ryder laughed and stood with Katie, his arm around her shoulder. "Great job, Rocky... You helped a pup when help was needed- and you stood up for your friends! i'm very proud of you." Rocky smiled and looked up at Ryder, squirming under his friends. "Thanks Ryder! I just did my best and did what my heart told me to do!" Ryder laughed and leaned down to scratch Rocky's ear. "Well! I think our little hero deserves a treat! C'mon pups let's go get a little celebratory dinner!" The pups cheered and bounded off towards the lodge with Katie and Ryder leaving the way, Tundra and Rocky lagging behind just slightly. "So....You've saved me three times now..." Tundra chuckled softly, rubbing against him a little as they walked, giggling. "Heh....It's what we do.." He chuckled and blushed a little as she nuzzled against him, his tail twining with hers. "...So...what we were talking about before.." "The day we met..." Tundra giggled, cheeks turning a soft pink. "....Heh... Who knew an avalanche could bring me the greatest day of my life?" she laughed more, eyes sparkling. "...Thank you for rescuing me, Rocky...You're my hero..And you always will be~" Rocky blushed as she leaned in and gave him a soft kiss, his ears perking up in delight. "..Any time, Tundra~ I'd do anything for you..." Marshall laughed softly, sticking his head out the door. "Daaww how cuuuute~!" He grinned, earning a deep blush from both pups. "C'mon guys we're waiting for ya!" "Okay Marshall!" They both grinned and raced inside, joining the PAW patrol at the table with tails wagging happily. The two exchanged a glance, both laughing softly as they turned their attention back to their friends. "To Wocky! Greatest sled racer in Adventure Bay!" Zuma grinned, wagging his tail as he raised a glass of water. "To Rocky!" the pups cheered out, looking in delight towards the silver mixed breed. Rocky blushed and chuckled, ears perked up. "Awww...It was all for you guys...." The pups' dinner carried out without a hitch, and soon after, they all returned home with full bellies and felt at ease. Once back at the lookout, they all crashed in their beds, tired from their big meal. Ryder chuckled and yawned, looking at the pups asleep in their beds. "You're all amazing pups...." He murmured before shutting off the light and heading off to bed. Moon bright and stars shining, the pups snoozed through the night, awaiting another adventure to come. Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Stories by Tundrathesnowpup Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Tundraverse Stories